Inside Out (TheUltimatedCartoonAllStarsCompetitionHudsonRockz Style)
TheUltimatedCartoonAllStarsCompetitionHudsonRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Toborr (Magic Tales/Magical Adventures) *Jill - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Bill - Sam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Rosie (Caillou) *Joy - Sister Mink (The Adventures of Br'er Rabbit) *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Cindy Bear (Yogi-Bear) *Anger - Benson (Regular Show) *Fear - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - SpongeBob SquarePants *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Bill's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Moe Yukky (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles' Joy - Pops (Regular Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Tom Allen (Magic Tales/Magical Adventures) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Clyde Donovan (South Park) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Gingersnap (Moshi Monsters) *Jordan's Fear - I.G.G.Y. (Moshi Monsters) *Cool Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lady Meowford (Moshi Monsters) *Cool Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Bellossom (Pokemon) *Teacher's Sadness - Marill (Pokemon) *Teacher's Disgust - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (TheUltimatedCartoonAllStarsCompetitionHudsonRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (TheUltimatedCartoonAllStarsCompetitionHudsonRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (TheUltimatedCartoonAllStarsCompetitionHudsonRockz Style) - Sister Mink Quick Thinking *Inside Out (TheUltimatedCartoonAllStarsCompetitionHudsonRockz Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (TheUltimatedCartoonAllStarsCompetitionHudsonRockz Style) - Cindy Bear Five Second Rule *Inside Out (TheUltimatedCartoonAllStarsCompetitionHudsonRockz Style) - Benson My Bad *Inside Out (TheUltimatedCartoonAllStarsCompetitionHudsonRockz Style) - Loyal Heart Dog Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (TheUltimatedCartoonAllStarsCompetitionHudsonRockz Style): Toborr's First Date? *Inside Out (TheUltimatedCartoonAllStarsCompetitionHudsonRockz Style) - Transcripts Gallery Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Sadness 1952133-hb color page cindy bear by slappy427.jpg|Cindy Bear as Disgust Benson ID.png|Benson as Anger Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Fear Toborr.png|Toborr as Riley Anderson Category:TheUltimatedCartoonAllStarsCompetitionHudsonRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG